Mo Sang
Mo Sang was the Elder of the Dark Mountain Tribe, as well as strongest person in the tribe. Appearance Old man wearing sackcloth instead of beast skin. The old man had his hair braided and looked frail. Nevertheless, his eyes shone with a charm that could steal a person’s soul if they so much as looked into his eyes. He appeared to be a man of status. He was surrounded by several tribesmen who were listening to him as he talked in a low voice. Their gazes towards him were respectful. Personality Mo Sang had an antagonistic relationship with Bi Tu. Background Mo Sang had an offer from previous Elder of Wind Stream Tribe. He could marry Wen Yan and join the Wind Stream Tribe to became Elder's Berserker’s Son. He would became the Elder of the Wind Stream Tribe, not Jing Nan.Ch. 47 Apparently, Mo Sang travelled to the Great Yu.Ch. 50 Mo Sang had a past with Bi Tu's mysterious benefactor, the black-robed man.Ch. 109 History When Mo Sang travelled with his tribe to Wind Stream Tribe to offer tributes and for the tests of Wind Stream Tribe, he had two requests to Jing Nan, the Elder of Wind Stream Tribe. First was the permission for the Dark Mountain Tribe to join the Wind Stream Tribe for protection. Second request was for a drop of Jing Nan's Berserker Blood for Su Ming. Before the test, he told Su Ming the six numbers - 32, 79, 248, 371, 563, 781.Ch. 48 Later, Su Ming figured out, there were the steps on Wind Stream Mountain, where the test was held. These steps helped him refine his blood veins.Ch. 54 Afterwards, he wanted Su Ming to stay in Wind Stream Tribe, because he would be safe there and could develop under Elder Jing Nan, who was Awakened Berserker.Ch. 73 He went to the Black Mountain Tribe to see Bi Tu’s level of cultivation. After confirming that Bi Tu has Awakened, Mo Sang decided that his tribe has to migrate and join the Wind Stream Tribe for protection.Ch. 80 During migration the Dark Mountain Tribe was attacked by Berserkers of the Black Mountain Tribe. The Elder of the Black Mountain Tribe had originally thought that with his powers of the Awakening Realm, he could defeat Mo Sang quickly, but he did not expect that, Mo Sang would still be holding out against him. Su Ming appeared on the Dark Dragon Mountain to help by burning his blood, which diverted the attention of the Wings of the Moon and made them feel a desire to worship Su Ming.Ch. 104 Bi Tu couldn't stand the feeling of Wings of the Moon inside him and he tore away the mark of the Wings of the Moon from the center of his brows. Even more Wings of the Moon showed up from the five summits of Dark Mountain and circled around Su Ming. Su Ming commanded the Wings of the Moon to attack Bi Tu. The Elder of Black Mountain Tribe managed to defend himself with his huge black cauldron.Ch. 105 After cauldron was destroyed, Bi Tu used his Verdant Berserk Chains, which destroyed a lot of souls from the Wings of the Moon. Mo Sang was very tired and he was only standing in the distance, when Bi Tu used Fallen Berserker Art.Ch. 106 This technique summoned only one finger of the Fallen God of Berserkers. Su Ming used his final Scattering Blood Pill and the Fallen God of Berserkers disappeared. Then Mo Sung revealed his second Berserker Mark. He used his Mark of the Tooth to change his Dark Python into a ferocious beast with a single horn.Ch. 107 As Bi Tu fought with black lightning against Mo Sung's beast, the blood from the Wings of the Moon was turning into a blood statue. Using black lightning required Bi Tu to sacrifice his body parts. Ultimately, a ferocious beast with a single horn disappeared and Bi Tu survived thanks to his mysterious benefactor, the black-robed man. When he was about to attack Su Ming, the blood statue which appeared was one of the nine great statues of the God of Berserkers from the Fire Berserker Tribe.Ch. 108 The statue was just an illusion and could only make one attack. Bi Tu was saved in last moment by his benefactor in black robes. The mysterious newcomer mentioned, that besides looking for the ruins of Fire Berserkers here, he also came to find Mo Sang, with whom he had a past. Suddenly, a small yellow flag flew out from Mo Sung's body, which suprised him. The Elder had thought that this thing would never appear in his life, because the person who had given it to him had fused the flag into his blood and he could never sense it. The small flag turned into a giant black flag pole. The flag banner looked like a sky shining with stars. This starry sky belonged to another world. The banner became larger and covered a sky. The Elder told Su Ming to remember this sky. The light from the stars joined together and formed a faint outline of a person. It was a middle aged man with a face similar to Su Ming’s own. The illusionary man killed Bi Tu, crippled Bi Tu's mysterious benefactor with a palm strike, but also shattered a space above Dark Mountain. A black vortex appeared and sucked in a black robed benefactor and Su Ming. Black flag pole turned back to yellow and into ashes.Ch. 110 Powers Although, Mo Sang might not have reached Awakening Realm, he had a lot of Berserker Arts. The might of those Berserker Arts could even compare with the power of Awakening Realm. Mo Sang had two Marks of Berserker: *'Mark of the Dark Python'Ch. 4 *'Mark of the Tooth' - Mo Sung used his materialized tooth from the Mark and stabbed it into his Dark Python. Dark Python died, turned into black mist and a ferocious beast with a single horn appeared. Mo Sung receives the same injuries as the beast. Quotes "This is something very simple but also very complex. Simply put, it means that the heavens oppress us, the Berserker Tribe. Either we choose to bear with it happily or we fight against heaven… But the last phrase was written in the form of a question. To my understanding, perhaps this question meant that besides going up against heaven, could there be any other way to fight against destiny… Once you grow up, perhaps you’ll have a deeper understanding of it. If that day truly comes and you have attained the power which allows you to do as the words say, then perhaps you can think of a third way to fight instead of submitting to destiny or rebelling against it. After all, the last place I went to was where I obtained this beast skin scroll. It was also the biggest holy land of the Berserker Tribe I’ve ever seen! That place is the Great Yu… The owner of this beast skin scroll is the Court Diviner of Great Yu…" Notes Mo Sang joked to Jing Nan that Su Ming was the prince of the Great Yu Dynasty.Ch. 58 Reference List Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Dark Mountain Tribe Category:Characters